Talk:Portal Corporation
More worlds... I am sure to have visited at least two more: one ruled by the Knives of Artemis. The second ruled by The Family (no less!). Also, the world ravaged by the war Dreck tries to take over has been destroyed in a war against The Council. I remember this, but I never took any screenshots of that, so if someone could check this, it would be great =) --Yakovlev 09:24, 27 September 2006 (PDT) : Re: Dreck, this mission? 12:01, 27 September 2006 (PDT) :: That's the one, Geek! =D There has been a war against the Council in that dimension, then. Probably the same that took the Council to the victory in the Council Empire dimension! :: By the way: Am I the only one who finds strange that of all the dimensions discovered so far there isn't even one where Arachnos has won? :-? ::I know, CoV and Arachnos were implemented time after CoH was launched, but having the devs that "bible" where all of the storyline present and future of the CoHverse is written...I don't know, I wouldn't expect that all the Arachnos and Lord Recluse part was created during the making of CoV... --Yakovlev 07:32, 28 September 2006 (PDT) Praetorians and Riktis Before someone makes this question... If you are wondering how did I learn the Praetorian world had suffered a Rikti invasion, the answer is in this post made by Manticore: "On Praetorian Earth, Mother Mayhem was forced by Tyrant to push her powers in order to help defeat the Rikti. When she realized she was burning out she imposed her will on a fledgling super called Northern Light. The will of Mother Mayhem keeps Northern Light prisoner within her own body. Mother Mayhem has shown no signs of wanting her old body back." The date is 9 May 2005, in case you want to go to the official forums and search it. BTW, this also explains the different appearances between Sister Psyche and her Mother Mayhem Praetorian counterpart. =) --Yakovlev 08:21, 28 September 2006 (PDT) Axis America vs Council Empire vs Reichsman's homeworld Ok. I'm getting very, very confused about these three world. Or is it one world? Or two? I'm sure part of my confusion has to do with the band-aid fashion in which parts of the 5th Column -> Council changeover was handled, and the fact that I did not start the game until shortly after that changeover occurred. As I understand it, the high level portal missions originally went to a 5th Column world, Axis America, I assume. When the changeover occurred, the same missions suddenly shifted without explanation to go to Council Empire instead. If these two have two different designations, then it's fairly ovious that we are dealing with different worlds, and not the same world where the Council replaced the 5th Column like they did here. If this is all true as I'm laying it out, then the note about not being able to visit Axis America likely needs to be updated to better reflect that it can be accessed "no longer", rather than "never". Which leaves Reichsman. We know he came from a Nazi controlled world. But what evidence do we have that he actually came from the same world that we call Axis America? Or is it possible that he's from a separate world entirely? - Sister Leortha 08:54, 28 September 2006 (PDT) : Ah, I think I can help, Sister! =) ::Here's what we know about the Reichsguy: (...) "Knowing how important first contact with other worlds can be, the Freedom Phalanx began sending its members along with Dr. Webb and his explorations. They wanted to make sure nothing dangerous followed the good doctor back. Unfortunately, they failed in this duty. While exploring a world where America had lost to Nazi Germany, the team ran afoul of that parallel Earth's greatest hero: The Reichsman. The Reichsman, an alternate version of our world's Statesman, led the Amerika Korps, an elite super powered hero organization that helped preserve Nazi rule over the former United States. Intrigued by these other-worldly interlopers, The Reichsman captured Dr. Webb and his explorers, tortured them to death, and ended up extracting a great deal of data about Webb's home dimension. Data is all well and good, but the Reichsman decided he wanted to see for himself, and so he led Amerika Korps through the portal and back to Paragon City. It didn't take long for the super-powered fascists to earn the attention of the Freedom Phalanx. Queen Comet, a prominent member of the Phalanx and friend of Dr. Webb, saw the alternate Statesman come through and, having been briefed by Portal Corp about the world Webb and his escorts were exploring, she quickly called for back-up and bravely fought off the invaders until helped arrived. Although seriously wounded, she managed to hold on until Statesman and the rest of the Phalanx arrived. The ensuing battle raged through the Portal Corp laboratories and spilled out into the city streets. The Reichsman was every bit the equal of his all-American counterpart, and the two nearly beat each other into the ground. Fortunately, the rest of the Amerika Korps did not measure up to the Freedom Phalanx (apparently in his world the Reichsman did not take kindly to potential rivals, and thus their training had been somewhat lax.) With his henchmen defeated, it was only a matter of time before the evil Statesman fell. To this day he remains frozen in suspended animation within the Freedom Phalanx's main headquarters. Portal Corp was destroyed in the battle, but investors retained the rights to its technologies and had plans to continue the research. However, Dr. Webb's wife sued the shareholders and tied the entire estate up in court until 1998, when the company opened up under new management and with new funding. Although no contact has been made with the Axis America alternate reality since then, the Rikti Invasion certainly proved that the world had not seen the last extra-dimensional visitors." ::That comes from the Official Site. As you can see, it mentions Axis America, so we can say the Reichsman comes for there. ::Now the hard part: Council Empire. :: Back in Issue 3, the Fifth Column was attacked (and destroyed) by a previously unknown faction: The Council. The devs changed everything related to the Column: the groups vanished, the plaques mentioning them were changed, the souvenirs' text changed...Axis America was gone...even the history of Atlas was altered. :: I remember States mentioned all the changes in the Atlas history had been an error. I can confirm that my souvenirs mention the Fifth Column once again instead of the Council. As for Axis America, there has never been a logical explanation of why was it removed. One day it was there, and the next we had this "Council Empire". Sure, it's not the same dimension (names change), but we never were offered a reason for this change. Why the facts in our Earth would affect a parallel one? No reason, but the Axis America dimension was gone. ::Besides, it has been mentioned here and there that the Column will come back sooner or later, and that the Reichsman will be free someday in the future (wish I could find the exact sources, sorry =/), so an eventual comeback of the Axis America dimension seems possible. ::And that's the whole history. Hope it helps =) --Yakovlev 08:07, 29 September 2006 (PDT)